Amor de Discoteca
by Dark' Guilty
Summary: aquí se cuenta la historia sobre como un joven va a una discoteca y se termina enamorando a primera vista de una chica que jamas había visto... léanlo y espero que les guste! xDD


_Bueno éste es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita de vocaloid *¬* Len y Miku espero que les guste _

_**Disclaimer: **Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

* * *

><p><strong>Amor de Discoteca<strong>

Me llamo Len, Kagamine Len y tengo 17 años, y aun soy estudiante … todos los fines de semana salgo con mis amigos Dell, Kaito, Gakupo y Kiyoteru, tenemos la misma edad… siempre vamos a distintas partes, al cine, a la playa, al centro, etc…

Eso hasta que un sábado por la noche estábamos muy aburridos en mi casa, no sabíamos que hacer, no se nos ocurría nada interesante para hacer o algún lugar a donde ir… los minutos se hacían eternos y aun era temprano solo las 9 de la noche, no nos gustaba ir a los mismo lugares muy seguido, pero las opciones ya se nos estaban agotando.

–Chicos que les parece si vamos a la discoteca que está por aquí cerca? – sugirió Dell con un tono de aburrimiento extremo.

–Hay una discoteca cerca de aquí? Como es que nunca nos dijiste nada Len! – pregunto Kaito con brillo en sus ojos, al parecer la idea le había gustado.

–Pues, es que nunca me han llamado la atención esos lugares – dije mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

–Lo dices porque nunca has ido a alguna Len! no seas egoísta por qué no vamos? – preguntaba Gakupo.

–No lo sé no me gusta bailar, a demás ese no es mi fuerte, si quieren pueden ir ustedes, mañana nos vemos – dije tranquilamente, la verdad es que no me interesaba mucho ir a un lugar a donde la gente solo va a bailar y la mayoría de las veces con extraños.

–Claro que no! Iremos todos, Len quizá conozcas a un linda chica, podría ser interesante – agregó Kiyoteru, convenciéndome por fin, pero aun así no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarme…

Partimos camino a la famosa discoteca, todos estaban emocionados, para mí no era la gran cosa, me sentía desmotivado hasta el punto en el cual me estaba dando sueño… cuando entramos las luces y el humo artificial abundaba bastante, era algo incomodo pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, tomamos asiento delante el mostrador donde se encontraban todas las bebidas y refrescos. Habían tanto chicas como chicos en ese lugar y todos bailaban. Muy pronto mis amigos se unieron a esa gran masa de gente que bailaba como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, ellos invitaron a la pista de baile a distintas chicas, eran lindas, pero no para mi gusto, (soy exigente lo siento), a demás siempre me han caracterizado por ser el tipo de chicoa sumamente serio que no se emociona fácilmente, me sentía muy aburrido, ese no era el tipo de ambiente que me agradaba… así que estaba a punto de irme, hasta cuando levante mi mirada y entre la multitud pude notar una hermosa figura bailando al ritmo de la música de ese lugar… era una chica extremadamente linda, me hipnoticé inmediatamente no quitaba mi vista de ella, podía ver perfectamente lo ágil que era al mover sus caderas con el ritmo pegajoso de ese lugar, y su hermoso cabello largo color verde-aqua era bellísimo, sus ojos del mismo color despegaban un lindo brillo que jamás había visto, y su sonrisa deslumbrante podía volver loco a cualquiera que la viera… no podía dejar de observarla, nunca había visto a un chica tan bonita como ella en toda mi vida… de pronto sentí que el tiempo se detenía, ya no podía escuchar la música, solo oía mis latidos … como si mi corazón estuviera ahora en mi cabeza … sentía que por un momento éramos solo ella y yo … en un pequeño instante giró su mirada hacia donde yo estaba, y en esos cortos segundos sentí que un agradable calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento antes … pero se sentía muy bien. Lamentablemente siempre momentos tan especiales como éstos tienen que terminar … o ser interrumpidos

–Len! estas bien? Porque tienes esa cara de idiota? – preguntaba Gakupo, pero yo no quería dejar de mirar a aquella hermosa chica, así que solo lo ignoraba.

–Ya déjalo, no ves que se acaba de enamorar de la linda chica de por allá? – decía Kiyoteru apuntando a donde estaba la verde-aqua, y luego parándose en frente de mi impidiendo que yo siguiera observándola.

–Cla..claro que no! Yo no me e..enamoro tan rápido! Y quítate de ahí Kiyoteru que no puedo ver! – respondí algo molesto y nervioso…

–Oh valla! Es linda! Len tienes un buen gusto mira como se mueve – dijo Kaito observando a la linda chica

–O..oye yo la vi primero! – respondí molesto…

–Confirmado, se enamoro – decía Dell mientras reía

–Tranquilo! No voy a quitarte a tu primer amor Len – agregó Kaito, y luego me di cuenta de que había dicho eso para burlarse de mí, mientras que yo me sonrojaba cada vez mas.

–Y que estas esperando? Invítala a bailar! – sugirió Kiyoteru

–Por… por supuesto que no! No puedo hacer eso… yo … – Intentaba responder… pero sinceramente no me atrevía a acercarme a ella por ahora, así que me conformaba con solo observar atentamente todos sus movimientos… Paso un rato y yo seguía mirándola, los chicos no me dejaron tranquilo y se quedaron junto a mí, no estoy muy seguro de lo que estaban hablando, pero creo que Gakupo me daba consejos sobre cómo debía acercarme a ella y cosas así, no me interesaba nada de lo que me decían, por ahora nada podía hacer que yo dejara de mirar a la hermosa verde-aqua, literalmente me había robado el corazón en ese corto lapso de tiempo… luego vi que se dirigía a la salida junto con sus amigas, al parecer se dirigían a otro lugar. Y cuando ya la perdí de vista, mi aburrimiento volvió casi de inmediato. Al poco tiempo después nosotros también nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra casa … me preguntaba si la volvería a ver …

Días después yo no podía olvidarla, todos los días la tenía en mi cabeza, pero no sabía nada sobre ella, no sabía su nombre, o que era lo que hacía, mi única luz de esperanza era esa discoteca la cual habría todo los sábados, tal vez si yo volvía a ese lugar podría verla nuevamente, y conocerla … por lo que esperé a que la noche del sábado llegara y pedir así un favor a mis amigos… Cuando ese día por fin llegó, estábamos otra vez en mi casa y todos estábamos callados, por lo que pensé que ese sería el mejor momento para pedirles el pequeño favor de volver a la discoteca.

– Chi..chicos … tengo un favor que pedirles … me preguntaba si podríamos ir otra vez a la dis…– no pude terminar mi oración, puesto a que fui interrumpido inmediatamente.

–Por fin … y yo que creía que no lo ibas a pedir, vámonos rápido ya sabemos que quieres volver a ver a esa linda chica de la semana pasada – dijo Dell, sus palabras me sorprendieron e hicieron que me sonrojara, como se había dado cuenta? O acaso era muy obvio?

–Q..qué? no … yo solo … – intentaba responder pero me interrumpían nuevamente.

–No tienes que disimular Len, nosotros somos tus amigos y te conocemos perfectamente – dijo Kiyoteru.

–Si ya escucharon, vámonos o se nos hará tarde, yo también me enamore a primera vista de una chica a la cual nunca antes había visto y me la pasé toda la semana babeando por ella, y hablando solo, mientras tenia la vista perdida en algún lugar que mis amigos desconocían – dijo Kaito … pero otra vez se estaba burlando de mi …

Y así fue como volvimos a esa discoteca, y pude verla de nuevo, ahí estaba … bailando hermosamente y sonriendo, se notaba que amaba divertirse, yo nuevamente me senté en una de las sillas delante del mostrador a solo observarla, mientras que mis amigos nuevamente iban en busca de chicas para bailar… el tiempo se me hacía muy corto cuando la miraba. Y fue así como cada vez comenzamos ir a esa discoteca todos los fines de semana (sábados), siempre a la misma hora, desde las 9 de la noche hasta las 1:30 de la mañana, que era la hora aproximada en la cual la verde-aqua estaba ahí… Y aquí estoy yo, ya han pasado 4 semanas desde que la estoy observando, y a ahora ya no me siento tan nervioso cuando la miro, por lo que la próxima vez que la vea yo tomaré la iniciativa de invitarla a bailar, tengo que hacerme de valor para lograrlo.

Muy bien… hoy es la quinta semana, ahora si voy a hablarle, estoy decidido… por lo que cuando llegamos con mis amigos a ese local… busque a ver si la encontraba (como siempre) y la divisé entre la multitud… por lo que me dirigí al baño de hombres para ver que todo estuviera bien conmigo … y cuando salí pude ver que ella se dirigía al tocador de damas, pero también note que en esa acción su celular callo sin que ella se diera cuenta, jamás la había visto desde tan corta distancia, de verdad que era hermosa … en ese momento me aproximé a recoger rápidamente su teléfono para entregárselo, pero cuando iba a hablar ella entro al baño de damas y la puerta se cerró en mi cara, lo que me hiso reaccionar por suerte o si no habría seguido caminado hasta alcanzarla y lo demás ya se lo imaginaran … decidí esperarla y a los 5 minutos después vi como la puerta del baño se habría, y la vi salir … era mi oportunidad para hablarle por primera vez y entregarle su teléfono …

–Di…disculpa, hace un momento dejaste caer tu celular, to..toma – dije tartamudeando un poco y mirando hacia otro lado para impedir que viera mi sonrojo, ella volteo a verme y sonrió.

–Oh! Gracias! – Exclamó – no me había dado cuenta, no todos harían esto de verdad gracias! – decía mientras me miraba sonriendo y hacia que yo me sonrojase mas.

–D..de nada, solo quería devolvértelo – dije de verdad muy apenado.

–Pues muchas gracias … tu también frecuentas este lugar verdad? Te he estado observando, cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hatsune Miku… puedes llamarme solo Miku – decía ella … no podía creer lo que estaba pasando a demás ella me había estado observando?

–Ka..Kagamine Len … un gusto.. y pues si también vengo seguido aquí … lla..llámame Len – respondí nervioso.

–Bueno Len, tengo que irme mis amigas están esperándome, nos vemos allá – dijo guiñándome el ojo sin dejar de sonreír …

Luego volví a donde todos estaban … me senté donde siempre … la busque entre la gente con la vista hasta encontrarla, y estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mi … después me mentalicé en cómo le hablaría y la invitaría a bailar, pensé eso por un par de minutos, hasta que me decidí por fin como y que palabras usaría … pero cuando voltee, me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de verla bailando con un chico de cabello negro, no lo conocía ni tampoco quería, me sentí un estúpido, había perdido la oportunidad, solo porque no me decidía en cómo hablarle … gracias a eso, ahora alguien mas estaba disfrutando ese momento con ella. Por supuesto que ese tipo no me agradaba para nada, se notaba que era un pervertido porque lo único que hacía era mirarle las bub … a Miku pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso … ya no podía seguir observando esa escena, así que decidí voltearme nuevamente con la cabeza agachada, me quedé así por un buen rato maldiciéndome a mí mismo … no estaba seguro de cuantas canciones habían tocado después de que vi eso, o cuantas de esas habían bailado ellos juntos … ya no lo soportaba, en un instante mi enojo fue tanto que perdí el control sobre mí, y decidí que lo mejor sería que dejar ese lugar … y volví a mi casa, encerrándome furioso en mi cuarto … no le avise a nadie que me iba, así que al otro día cuando desperté tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de los chicos, debían estar preocupados, pero luego les avise que nada había pasado y que yo estaba "bien". Pero cuando pasaron algunos días después de ese incidente … me di cuenta de cuan idiota había sido, fácilmente pude haber esperado a que ella dejara de bailar con ese tipo para después invitarla yo … pero me dejé llevar por mis impulsos … así es … soy un hombre "celoso" …

Cuando el sábado llegó todos me preguntaban porque había actuado así la semana pasada, y simplemente no respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas … Ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer… no dejar que mis infantiles impulsos me controlaran … cuando llegamos fue la misma rutina de siempre … ellos se fueron a bailar, mientras yo me quedé sentado una vez más … pero ahora debía ser más rápido, por lo que enseguida comencé a buscar a Miku … lamentablemente, otra vez había sido demasiado tarde, ella bailaba nuevamente con ese chico pervertido, ahora mas apegada a él que la vez pasada, ahora sí que me sentí devastado … adiós a la calma … me quede de nuevo un buen rato mirando al suelo … hasta que levanté la cabeza y comencé a observar las bebidas que tenía ese lugar, la mayoría tenia alcohol y al parecer la vendían a menores de edad … por lo que decidí que sería hora de probar alguna de esas … escogí un tipo de Whisky, ya que había escuchado que ayuda a olvidar las penas, problemas o cosas por el estilo … y como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo … ahora sería mi primer vez en probar una bebida alcohólica …tenía el vaso con Whisky frente a mí, estaba dispuesto a probarlo, no había nadie mirándome, así que tome el vaso con una mano, lo acercaba lentamente a mi boca… tenía los ojos cerrados mientras me aproximaba a beber el contenido del vaso, hasta que sentí que alguien tomaba asiento junto a mí y rápidamente me percate de que esa persona sujetaba mi mano impidiendo que pudiera tomarme el Whisky… y cuando abrí los ojos para ver quién era la persona que me interrumpía, casi me dio un infarto al ver quien era…

–Len verdad? Cuántos años tienes? Que se supone que haces! – decía una voz delicada la cual conocía… era Miku… se notaba algo molesta… pero … como sabía ella lo que estaba haciendo? Sera posible que ella me estuviera observando?

–17 … pero… por…que … – respondí confundido tratando de entender lo que pasaba pero ella no me dejaba continuar …

–17? Len tenemos la misma edad, aun eres menor de edad como para estar pensando en beber este tipo de cosas! En que estabas pensando? – decía ella un poco muy molesta! Y quitándome el vaso de las manos.

–Yo … yo solo … quería olvidar algo …– respondí agachando la cabeza.

–Qué? Len hay otras formas! Esto es lo peor que podrías hacer, así es como empiezan los alcohólicos – seguía diciendo ella … en todo momento mirándome a los ojos y sermoneándome mientras que yo … me sentía feliz, era la primera vez que disfrutaba que alguien me sermoneara … siguió así por un buen rato, yo no me cansaba de oírla, mientras que afirmaba mi cabeza con mi mano, y al mismo tiempo la miraba con mucha ternura a los ojos y tenía una sutil sonrisa en mi rostro, de verdad que me sentía feliz, ella estaba preocupada por mí … la seguía mirando a los ojos, nunca había estado así de cerca de Miku, hasta que ella se percato por fin de mi mirada – q..que! Tengo algo en el rostro? – pregunto un poco nerviosa, y note un poco de rubor en sus delicadas mejillas, se veía muy linda … pero ya era hora de tomar la iniciativa antes de que cualquier cosa pasara …

–No tienes nada … solo me preguntaba si mi "guarda espaldas" querría bailar conmigo – propuse por fin, y los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, los dos nos notábamos nerviosos … hasta que por fin me dio su respuesta.

– Cla..claro! vamos! – respondió ella tomándome la mano y llevándome rápidamente a la pista de baile donde todos se encontraban disfrutando, y ahora nosotros también …

En ese momento en el que nos encontrábamos bailando juntos, sentía que estaba en el paraíso … la música era rápida y divertida … estuvimos bailando juntos un buen rato, hasta el DJ cambió la canción … ahora la melodía había pasado de rápida y divertida, a lenta y muy romántica, pronto vimos como todas las parejas que ahí se encontraban comenzaban a bailar abrazados …

– Quie…quieres? – pregunté con un hilo de voz muy tímido y sonrojado …

–Bue…bueno – respondió ella también sonrojada … y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que yo colocaba delicadamente mis manos sobre su cintura … estábamos muy cerca, mirándonos directamente a los ojos, cada uno parecía perdido en la mirada del otro, era una sensación extraña pero agradable … sin contar de que los dos estábamos muy sonrojados – Len … me gustan tus ojos – susurró ella a mi oído … para luego sonreírme, lo que provocó un sonrojo más profundo en los dos, ya era hora de que yo actuara, era el momento perfecto …

–Y a mí me gustas … tu – le susurré, para luego seguir mirándonos mutuamente.

–L…Len … yo … tu – intentaba decir ella, pero no podía terminar, era de esperarse, no siempre te declara un chico en una disco con el cual casi nunca has hablado, pero la química entre los dos era evidente, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando mientras la música aun sonaba … hasta el momento que sentimos nuestros labios rosando delicadamente, pero luego iba pasando a mayores, hasta convertirse en un lindo y apasionado beso … ahora si me sentía en el cielo, era muy agradable esta sensación de mariposas en el estomago, otra vez sentía que el tiempo entre nosotros se detenía, pero luego nos separamos y nos miramos, estábamos muy sonrojados y algo confundidos por esta sensación …

–M..Miku tu … saldrías conmigo? – pregunte, mientras que me temblaba la voz …

–Claro que si … – me respondió ella sonriendo, y luego abrazándome … abrazo el cual correspondí en seguida, todo era tan perfecto estando junto a ella, pero como ya había dicho, todos los momentos agradables como éste tiene que terminar o ser interrumpidos …

–Miren pero si es Len! – dijo Gakupo mientras se acercaba a nosotros junto con los demás.

–Valla! por fin conseguiste novia, pensé que este día nunca llegaría – decía Dell.

– Ya..ya cállense – dije mientras aun abrazaba a Miku, y los dos estábamos ruborizados.

–Eres linda, seguramente tus amigas son como tu … deberías presentarme a alguna! – sugirió Kaito acercándose a nosotros …

–Oye yo iba a decir eso! – interrumpió Kiyoteru, empezando así una mini pelea con Kaito, (siempre pasaba)

–Tus amigos son muy divertidos Len – decía Miku mientras reía hermosamente, y yo asentía alegremente sin despegar mi mirada de ella …

Ahora debería decirle adiós a mi reputación de chico serio, por fin había encontrado a alguien en quien interesarme, yo estaba feliz, ahora comenzaríamos a salir, y si todo iba bien … pronto ya seriamos algo mas, todo había pasado muy rápido, pero no importaba, se que apenas nos conocíamos … pero teníamos toda una vida por delante para conocernos no? Tal vez un no estoy a una buena edad para decir este tipo de palabras tan comprometedoras… pero quería intentarlo … quería ser feliz con la hermosa verde-aqua de la cual me había enamorado a primera vista en una discoteca …

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Y eso … XDD que les pareció? Me inspire en una canción de Len para escribirlo n_n espero que no tomen eso como plagio D:<em>

_Ojalá les haya gustado . … Se que a veces no tengo mucha imaginación xD_


End file.
